


got my mind set on you

by louciferish



Series: 2020 Soulmate Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Love at First Sight, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, YOI Soulmate Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: In a world where soulmate bonds are woven at first sight, teenage Yuuri finds himself seemingly stuck in a one-way bond with his idol while watching him at a competition.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2020 Soulmate Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884250
Comments: 31
Kudos: 175





	got my mind set on you

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love soulmates, I couldn't resist making a few baby fics for the Soulmate Week event!
> 
> Some of the days won't be completed, but I will be talking about those theme concepts on my twitter (@louciferish)
> 
> This is Day One: Sight

Yuuri’s hands tighten on the railing, and he hears himself gasp. To his own ears, it’s a thunderclap, echoing through the arena, but no one in the audience turns to see the cause of this monstrous noise. 

None of them realize. Their eyes, like Yuuri’s, are trained on the rink below, where a young man with a tail of glistening silver has just stepped on the ice, waving to the crowd as he begins his run through. They can’t feel the knot that’s just bound itself around Yuuri’s heart, tying him forever to a man he’s never actually met.

A man who hasn’t even _seen him_ , Yuuri realizes with a sinking heart. Victor Nikiforov, already an Olympic gold medalist, is a presence that commands all eyes. Yuuri is only one small face, two stories up in a crowd. 

He thinks, briefly, about running down the steps. He could throw himself onto the railing or find a spot near the rink exit, shout, and maybe he’d catch Victor’s attention for a second. It would only take a brief flash for the threads to connect, for the bond already snaking through Yuuri’s veins to find itself strengthened, whole.

But one-way bonds do exist, and Yuuri knows it. Minako had one, and, as a teenager, his sister was often pestered by a boy in her class who claimed he’d bonded to her, though she felt nothing in return. _Maybe_ , his mind whispers, _maybe Victor saw you after all, and it meant nothing to him._

It’s enough to stop Yuuri from running down before he takes even the first step. He can already imagine the result -- he throws himself onto the railing by the exit. Waving his arms, he calls Victor’s name, and Victor glances up. Their eyes meet, and… nothing. 

No. No, Yuuri can’t let that happen. Victor may be his soulmate, but what could he possibly see in Yuuri in return? 

The announcer calls an end to the runthrough, and Yuuri steps back, fading into the nosebleed seats. He’s out the door when the next skater’s music starts, so he misses the way Victor stops at the boards, craning his neck, searching for something high above in the crowd.


End file.
